Second Chance
by The True Mrs. Goode-Cullen
Summary: In New Moon, Edward left. Bella's a mess, but what happens when she gets sent back in time and has a chance to change things. Will Edward still leave? Or will it be happily ever after? R&R to find out! T cuz of language, and I'm also paranoid. Enojy!
1. Going Back

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight, the awesome Stephenie Meyer does. All I'm doing is playing around with the plot.**

**Chapter 1: Going Back**

**BPOV:**

It's been four months since he left me. It's been four whole months that I've been a vegetable because _he_ told me that he didn't want me anymore.

I tried so hard to not think about _him_. But today, it was impossible. It was because today was the day that I first came to Forks. It was the first day that I saw _them_.

These past four months have been so miserable that I couldn't even say any of their names anymore; it just hurt too much. It was always just _them_ and _him._

So, as I was sitting in my room all depressed, I decided to give in. Just once. I hopped off my bed and went down the stairs as quickly as I could without tripping. I pulled on my jacket and carefully ran out the front door.

I made y way to the spot where _it_ had happened. I stood there and remembered everything that happened that week. I cried at the memories, I just couldn't help it. And when I couldn't stand anymore, I sat down on and touched the moist ground where I had last seen _him_ four months ago. I softly squeaked out his name, "Edward!" But it was no use. I knew that I'd never see him again.

With that realization, I let another round of sobs take over.

And once I did just that, it was the first time I saw her.

Her skin was pale- and by the color I knew she was a vampire. Suddenly panic struck through me.

Why was she here?

Did she want a snack or something?

Did she want to hurt me?

Then, I saw her golden eyes, and all the panic went away. She was a 'vegetarian'. She wouldn't hurt me. Then I remembered something that _he_ told me. Only _them_ and the Denalis lived that way. Was she a Denali?

I croaked, "Who are you?"

She giggled softly, but loud enough for me to hear.

"That is a good question, my child."

Her voice was filled with warmth and wisdom.

She continued, "You have no need to worry. You don't need to be scared of me; I'm here to help you. I am Ash."

That's when I actually took a good look at her.

Being a vampire, Ash was naturally beautiful. But putting aside the natural beauty that she got from being a vampire, she was one of the most beautiful things I had seen.

She was even more beautiful than Rosalie- the center of all things beautiful.

Loe Rosalie, Ash had blonde hair. She however, had brown lowlights in addition to it. She wore no make-up, just some lip gloss. And she wore a simple light blue day dress with sandals.

She had a tall, slender body which sparkled slightly even though there was no sunlight. On her left arm she had a tattoo. It was a character from a language that I had never seen before. And it was Ash grey.

I had just gazed at the tattoo when she spoke again.

"I'm going to explain everything to you, so please, don't speak. It will just make it harder."

_Make what harder?_ I thought. But I listened to her, and didn't utter a word.

"Like I said, I'm here to help you, and now I'm going to tell you why."

"I have been hurt numerous times by men of my kind. This is not very relevant, but just keep that in mind. So, when I saw that one of our kind was dating a human, I thought, I must make sure she doesn't get hurt. I was watching ever since you and Edward met."

I flinched at the sound of _his_ name. But she didn't notice and continued either way.

"What you two had was special. You two were almost made for each other. And I can't watch it be ruined. You shouldn't be hurt. You should be happy with him. He shouldn't have left. So, this is why you two are getting a second chance."

She paused. I started questioning what she meant by 'Another Chance', but I still said nothing.

"So, you might wonder how I am capable of doing this. And I will briefly explain."

"I'm not your average vampire. Sure I have powers, but that's not the only reason I'm not an average vampire. You see Bella, I am one of the three that created our kind. This also makes me one of the three big vampire goddesses. I am the goddess of time and love. I am the reason that vampires are immortal and I am the reason that they are able to love. I also have the gift of time travel."

She took a minute for me to slowly take this in. She continued.

"And I will send you back so you can fix things. I leave you with three things: Be Careful. Be Smart. And good luck."

She closed her eyes as if she were concentrating, and she motioned for me to do the same. As I was closing my eyes, I saw the symbol on her wrist glow and I was flying though blackness.

Soon, the light was back and I landed with a soft thump. I was in a place that I knew well: The Cullen's living room. Except it wasn't empty. I turned towards the closest Cullen, who happened to be Alice.

I asked her, "Where am I?"

She giggled before saying, "At your birthday party,silly!"

Oh, how I missed that little bell voice.

But then it struck me. Ash really did send me back in time. And I really did have a chance. And this time, I wouldn't screw anything up.

**A/N: So tell me what you thought. Loved it? Hated it? Should I continue? Let me know.**


	2. The Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does… but I wished I did.**

**Chapter 2: The Party**

**BPOV:**

The birthday party was going exactly like it had four months ago. Rosalie still avoided me as much as she could. Alice still was perky. Emmett was still joking around. Jasper still kept his distance. Edward went everywhere with me. It was all the same.

For dinner, they made me this amazing pesto pasta, and after that an amazing chocolate cake (which I may add is my favorite). The food was amazing.

We sat and talked for an hour. Then Emmett announced that it was time for presents.

I knew I'd have to be extra careful here. First, I was told about the radio I had gotten from Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Next, Edward gave me the CD with my lullaby on it. Finally, Carlisle and Esme gave me the envelope which I knew contained the plane tickets. For a second, I stared at it with plain digust, as this was the envelope which previously had held my doom.

_Alright Bella, be extra careful here. Ash gave you a second chance, so no need to screw it up right away._ I thought to myself as I slowly and carefully took the envelope. I pretended to fumble around with it, and have trouble opening it. I looked at Edward and asked, "I seem to be having some issues opening this, could you open it please?"

His simple response was, "Sure love."

And in one swift motion, the envelope was opened without any paper cuts. He returned the envelope to me, and I quickly but carefully pulled out the plane tickets.

"Carlisle! Esme! You shouldn't have!"

"We thought it would be nice if you could pay a visit to your mother." Esme said in her calming voice.

"Yes, I'd love to pay her a visit! Thank you guys so much! All of you! All your presents were so amazing! This is probably the best 18th birthday that I'll ever have."

Everyone chuckled lightly at the idea of my future birthday parties, while I nervously chuckled at my previous one.

The rest of the night went smoothly. No paper cuts. No broken glass. No thirsty vampires. And much to my dismay, I had a pretty good time considering that it was a party. For me.

All too soon, it was over though, and it was time for Edward to take me home.

"So love, how was your party?" He said as we were getting into the car.

"Amazing. Oddly, nothing went wrong."

He chuckled, not realizing the reality of it all. He closed sat down, closed his door, and we took off.

**Alice POV:**

Well Bella's party went perfectly! I think she even enjoyed herself! God, I'm such an amazing party-planner! I wonder if I was this good when I was human!

I mean, I don't think anyone's been to a party that good. The only weird thing was that for like the first fourth of the party, Bella seemed _surprised_ to be here. Hmmm…

Maybe it was just because she was amazed.

Yeah, that was probably it.

**AshPOV:**

So, Bella's party went well, I see. That's good. That party looked like fun though. Whoever planned it must be some planning genius. I give her some serious credit.

I watched the couple as they exited the mansion. They were so cute together! I hoped nothing else bad would happen. But, then again, I could only hope. I may be a goddess, but I have no control of things that happen. I wish I could, but I can't.

**A/n: Alright. I know this chapter was really short. But I needed to get the story moving somewhere. The next chapter should be up soon, and it will be longer!**

**I'd like to give a huge thanks to my beta theothercullen427 for help on this chapter, and you should check her stories out, just because of her utter awesomeness.**

**So, please review and tell me what you thought. I don't mind constructive criticism.**

**You know that green button is your only key to a new chapter, so use it!**


	3. Talking to a Goddess

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, no matter how much I want to. **

**Chapter 3:**

**BPOV:**

The next few weeks were wondrous. Me and Edward went on walks, sat together, and went to dinners and movies just like any other couples. I hadn't felt this much happiness in a long time. I even went on several shopping trips with Alice. That was how much I had missed them.

There was a loud knock at the door and I ran to open it. No surprise, it was Edward. I let him in and we sat on the couch for hours while talking and kissing while romantic movies played in the background. It was heaven, just like everything had been ever since I had met Ash. I should thank her soon.

As if he could read my mind(sorry about the pun!), Edward broke off from the kiss that we were currently sharing and he looked me in the eye and asked, "Bella? Who's Ash?"

"Who?" I asked in a shocked tone. It was actually authentic. How did he know about Ash? Was he supposed to know that she existed? I better keep this for myself. No need for Edward to know what really happened. He might even think I'm crazy, and leave me… again.

"You kept saying 'I owe Ash everything' and 'Thanks Ash' last night in your sleep."

I had to lie. "Oh, um. She was one of my really good friends from Phoenix. I don't talk to her anymore because…uh… she completely backstabbed me. She was my best friend though when we were little, and that's when I had some issues. I guess I was just remembering that."

It all came out in a rush, but for my standards, that was pretty good.

But before I forgot I had to go thank Ash. I excused myself to go get a glass of water.

Once out of the living room, I ran into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and started to fill it with water while I silently thought.

_Ash, I don't know if you can hear me, but I think it's worth it. I wanted to thank you for everything that you've done for me. You've healed me. You've put all my pain behind me. Thank you so much!_

It probably didn't work, but I'd do it later, when Edward left.

Right before I sat down next to Edward on the couch again, I heard a voice in my head.

_**You deserved it Bella. Remember, you are greater than you think you are. Edward loves you more than you can imagine. Have more faith in yourself. You will be even happier.**_

The goddess's words faded slowly from my head, and I almost dropped my glass of water.

**A/N: Alright! Sorry! Really short chapter! I didn't mean to! I just have to get the story moving somewhere before I can make something interesting happen! I really hope you guys don't stop reading because I have a bunch of twists and turns planned for this story!**

**Please review though! **

**XOXO**

**~The True Mrs. Goode-Cullen**


	4. Just Your Average Lovestruck Teen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 4: Just Your Average Lovestruck Teen**

**BPOV:**

More time cam and went, and my days with Edward got better and better.

SShopping trips with Alioce cam, and shopping trips went.

It seemed normal. As if nothing had happened. And frankly, I liked it that way.

Time passed so much more quickly, it was already April. Time passed so much faster then from when he was gone.

At school, everyone became excited about the upcoming spring semi-formal dance. It was just one more dance that I wasn't planning on going on though. But that's not what Edward had in mind.

A week before the dance, we were 'studying' on the couch. That's when he randomly asked me.

"Bella, I know that I promised you that I wouldn't make you go to any more dances, but I'd really love it if we could go to this one. I have something really special planned."

He put on a pleading face, and I knew that I couldn't say no. If he'd asked me to jump off a cliff, I probably would've. I just couldn't say no to him. To the eyes. To the eyes and face that I had gone so long without. And I mean, it was just one dance, it couldn't kill me!

"Yes. I'll go with you."

I leaned in, and then pulled him in for a kiss.

~*~*~*~*~**~

Once again, all too soon, time passed and it was time for the dance.

The plan for tonight was that I'd get ready here, and then drive over to Edward's and then go to the dance. It was very simple.

After several hours of very careful usage of a straightening and curling irons, I was ready. I had followed each and every one of the million instructions that Alice had given me before she left for her hunt.

I looked at my reflection in the full length mirror in my room, and could barely recognize the girl that was staring back at me.

I had to admit, I looked pretty good.

I went out the door, and locked it, and got in my truck. That was the last thing I remember.

**APOV (Alice):**

I was out hunting with Jasper, and was having a great time. But I stopped. The world around me disappeared as I was suddenly brought to a new place, not far from where I currently was.

_Start Vision:_

_It was Bella. She was getting out of the house, and she looked AH-MAZING! Thanks to me…_

_She got into her truck, but there was already someone inside. She screamed. Whatever(or whoever) was in there with her carried her out of the truck and ran towards a van parked down the street. She was screaming the whole way. The thing threw her into the back of the van, got in, and then sped off._

_End vision._

Oh no! Something was going to happen to Bella! I have to find Edward.

**EPOV(Edward):**

I paced around the house for about the fiftieth time this hour. Where was Bella? She was over 3 hours late! I know she doesn't like dances, but is this really necessary??

I mean, she agreed really easily to this one, so I thought she had changed her judgment. I guess not.

She seemed even a bit excited to go. She only made me promise one thing. It was a simple promise. Something that would be impossible for me to do.

It wasn't to change her. It was to promise to never leave her. Ever.

How could I ever do that? I love Bella with all my soul.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ring of my cell phone.

It was Alice.

"Hello?"

"It's me. Edward listen carefully."

"Alright. But hurry up. Bella will be here any minute."

"Actually she's not. That's why I called. I just had a vision of Bella being… kkkidnapped.."

"WHAT!"

"This _thing_ was waiting for her in her truck, and when she got in, it took her, threw her into its van, and drove off."

"Alice.. I.. gotta go."

"Don't worry Edward. I'll help you find her. I'll be back in two minutes. Don't go anywhere or do anything stupid."

"Alright. Bye."

I couldn't believe it. Bella. Gone. Again.

And on the worst night possible.

Because tonight after the dance, I was going to propose to her.

And give her my idea on how to change her.

But now, that might never happen. If I don't find her. But I will. I won't stop until I do.

**BPOV:**

I woke up, and I didn't know how long I'd been out. But I knew I had been out for a while.

I slowly slipped back into consciousness, and I saw the room around me. I was in a white room with no windows. There was a door, but I probably couldn't get out. There was a metal desk with nothing on it, and a wooden chair next to it. There was also the leather couch that I was laying on.

I was still wearing what I was going to wear to the dance.

Then it hit me.

What about Edward? What would he think? Would he try to help me? Would he overjoyed and just leave? Would he think I stood him up? Will he be mad?

My thoughts were disturbed as someone opened the door.

There were three men standing there. Well, vampires to be exact. I looked them over and from just that one glance I would tell that they were nothing like the Cullens.

Especially because their eyes were red. **(A/N: I was going to end the chapter here, but I decided to be nice and make it longer. So enjoy!)**

The man in the middle spoke.

"Ah, so the girl has awakened. Now let's begin the questioning."

I held my breath.

"What is your name?" The middle one asked.

"I'm.. Bella."

"Well, Bella. We won't hurt you, as long as you answer our questions. Understood?" The middle man said.

I just nodded.

"I am Aro." He said.

He tilted his head to the right "… and this is Marcus." He then tilted his head to the left "… and this is Caius."

It seemed that Aro was the leader of whoever they were, considering that the other two hadn't said anything yet.

"We have a few questions, and we shall start asking now." Aro said.

Aro did all the questioning. The other two stayed silent the whole time.

"Are you familiar with or have you heard of the Cullen family?"

"Yes."

"Do you know much about them?"

"How do you mean?"

"Uh… do you know any secrets or anything really _interesting_ about their family?"

"Oh. Um. No." I decided that I had to lie. "I don't really know them all that well."

"Oh, well, you seem to have been hanging out there a lot."

I kept going with my lie, but now I was turning it into a huge story. "Oh. That. Do I have to tell you? It's kind of embarrassing." I pretended to look embarrassed.

"Don't worry. You can tell us. We're good at keeping secrets."

"Well… I… sort of… um… have a… huge crush… on one of their kids. His name is Edward. He's sooo handsome and dreamy. And when I look into his eyes… it's like I could melt in them."

Well, some of those statements were very true. I think I seemed to be convincing him.

"Does he show any interest in you?"

"No. Not really. But that's why I'm REALLY glad that we're lab partners. That way when we have a project or lab I can spend bunches of time with him."

"Oh. Well. Um. Thank you Bella. I must talk with Marcus and Caius for a few moments and then we will come back."

As soon as they left. I snuck up to the door and hoped that they were right in front of it. They were.

I started to eavesdrop on them.

"Do you think that she knows?" I think Caius asked.

"No. I think she's just another average lovestruck human." Aro replied.

"Alright. Then let's go back in there. But don't forget to shake her hand on the way out, just in case." I think Marcus said.

I scrambled from the door, and sat on the wooden chair. I pretended to be looking at my nails as they walked in.

"Bella." Aro said.

"Yes?"

"We are so sorry about this whole thing. It was a huge mistake." He reached his hand out towards me.

I took it.

He grasped my hand hard. We shook. As we shook **he** seemed to have a somewhat confused and angered face. Before he let go, he squeezed my hand even harder. Then he finally let go.

They led me out of the room. And I was finally free.

**APOV (Alice):**

As Edward and I set off towards Bella's house I got a vision. I stopped in my tracks, and Edward stopped too. He listened in to my vision as I watched it.

_I was in an all white room with no windows. Bella and three men were inside. Wait. No. Those were the Volturi. WHAT WERE THEY DOING WITH BELLA???!!! I started to listen into what was happening._

_They were asking Bella a bunch of questions about us, and she was lying her BUTT off. I can't believe we thought she was a bad liar. SHE WAS AMAZING! She totally had the Volturi, yeah THE VOLTURI, believing that she was just a clueless lovestruck teenager that had no idea that vampires existed._

_The last thing I saw in the vision was Bella walking out with them. And they finally had set her free._

As soon as I was fully out of my vision. I fell to the floor laughing.


End file.
